


Porn Virus

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's sick and has an urge to watch porn.  Banter-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Virus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoebesmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/gifts).



> Written for [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) who suffered from a similar virus. Thanks to [](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/profile)[**apathocles**](http://apathocles.livejournal.com/) for betaing.

When Casey let himself into Dan's apartment, the first sound he heard was moaning, followed by loud grunts.

Casey stood in the doorway indecisively, trying to work out whether or not he should go in. Dan had called in sick today, and Dan's fridge was... well, much like Casey's fridge. It was the fridge of a single man who lived a good distance from his mother. It tended to have beer, dip, cheese, half a tomato and an un-nameable and slightly suspicious green substance hiding at the back of the bottom shelf.

It wasn't a good fridge for being sick, so Casey had picked up a couple of things on his way over. And somehow, a couple of things had turned into a very full bag. Casey shifted the grocery bag in his hands and decided to go inside.

The advantage to knowing Dan so well was that Casey knew where the food went. Packing the fridge and cupboards was a quick and easy task, and it was practical; if Dan was feeling sick, he wasn't going to be up for it.

Casey was more concerned by the idea of what Dan was actually up for. The voices, which he'd realized were coming from the bedroom, were getting louder. And it was getting harder to pretend that they weren't connected to sex.

Frowning to himself, Casey considered running out like a coward but decided to confront Dan instead. If Dan was taking the day off to have an orgy, the least he could do is *tell* Casey; he didn't need to make Casey worry about him being sick.

When he pushed open Dan's bedroom door, the sound suddenly stopped and the bed was surprisingly empty. The only person in there was Dan; to be precise, a washed-out, bleary-eyed, red-nosed Dan who was coughing into his right hand and loosely holding a remote in his left.

"Hey," Dan said, his voice sounding just as rough as it had on the phone.

"Hey," Casey replied, stepping into the room a little cautiously, absently noting that Dan had moved his TV and VCR into the bedroom. Then he realized what he saw and spun around to stare at the paused image. There was a large amount of naked flesh on-screen. "You're watching porn?"

Dan nodded miserably. "Yeah."

He blinked at the TV set, but the naked bodies were still there. Casey walked over to Dan's side of the bed and did his best to ignore Dan's slight smirk. "You look lousy," he said, resting a hand on Dan's forehead, "and you're hot, and you're watching porn?"

"I'm naturally hot, Casey." The joke was weak, but Casey grinned anyway. "And I wanted to watch porn."

"Why?" Casey asked, as he pulled Dan's covers straight. Dan accepted the fussing the way he always did: with a tiny content smile.

"Just wanted to." Dan raised one shoulder in a listless half-shrug. "Maybe it's a porn virus."

"A porn virus? Is the next stage of your illness an overwhelming desire to get naked in front of a camera?"

Dan snorted.

"If so, I should really let Dana know," Casey teased. "She could sell a lot of tickets."

This time, Dan actually laughed, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. When he could breathe again, Dan said, "It's easy to watch."

"Ah," Casey said, and leaned behind Dan to re-arrange his pillows. "You wanted to watch TV but you're not up to following the plot?"

"Or the dialogue," Dan added, settling back against the pillows. "And I don't have any food."

"I brought some over," Casey said, and Dan gave him a quick smile. "Do you want me to make you some eggs?"

"With garlic?" Dan asked hopefully.

"With garlic."

Dan still looked pale, but he looked a lot happier. "Thanks, Casey."

"Well, I'll leave you to your porn." Casey blinked, and then added, "And that's not a sentence I ever want to hear myself say again."


End file.
